


Any Other Requests?

by naega_star



Series: love & pizza [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, barely self-edited tbh, i can't fuckin believe i made this a series, no pizza puns this time, the cheesy returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Baekhyun still delivers pizza, Kyungsoo surprises him on Valentine's Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> this probably makes more sense if you've read Stuffed Crust & Christmas Cheer (aka part 1 of this series)

Kyungsoo never imagined that he’d find a boyfriend ordering pizza, but somehow he and Baekhyun lasted past Christmas Eve—making it official just before a champagne tipsy Baekhyun giggled into their New Year’s kiss.

They spend time together mostly at Kyungsoo’s apartment since he lives alone, working on assignments as Kyungsoo bribes Baekhyun with cuddle breaks every couple hours. Then, of course, there are the nights when Baekhyun has his shifts at Pizza Xpress, and he sends Kyungsoo pouty selfies in his work uniform.

Sometimes he orders a pizza when Baekhyun’s on shift, giving his tip in the form of a firm kiss and a whispered “I missed you” before sending him out the door, back to the grind. He’d ordered one on his birthday and put “sing me a birthday song” in the special request box. Baekhyun had shown up, sung his heart out, and then blurted a “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME??!!” before running back off to work, embarrassed.

The birthday fiasco had resulted in Baekhyun showing up after work with a bow around his head, declaring himself Kyungsoo’s present before blowing him for the first time. In the long term, the incident had also led to Kyungsoo having fun with the request section of the pizza shop’s online ordering system.

***

Baekhyun had been pretty bummed when he’d gotten his schedule and learned he had to work on Valentine’s Day. Kyungsoo had worked a shift in the library that morning before his lone lecture, but Baekhyun was stuck working during the peak date hours of four to nine.

“I wanted to take you out to dinner,” Baekhyun whines, voice slightly tinny through the speaker of Kyungsoo’s phone. 

Kyungsoo laughs a bit at how he can practically _hear_ his boyfriend’s pout through the phone. “It’s alright, I don’t need a big spectacle dinner anyway. You’re coming over later, right?”

Baekhyun grumbles a bit more, clearly still put out that he has to work before chirping out an affirmative and “I’m at work now byeeeeeee” before hanging up.

Kyungsoo settles in on his sofa, all wrapped up in a blanket as he resumes reading for an assignment. He smiles to himself as he absentmindedly highlights a few passages here and there—little does Baekhyun know, Kyungsoo has a surprise planned for him to add a little fun to their Valentine’s Day. 

A few hours pass, Kyungsoo killing time after finishing his reading with a movie, cleaning his bedroom, looking at his dishes before deciding to tackle those another day. Finally it’s a little after eight and Kyungsoo deems the time right to set his surprise in motion.

He opens the Pizza Xpress page on his laptop, making sure he’s logged in. He decides to keep the order simple - a classic pepperoni, extra large - and throws in some chicken strips on the side for good measure. Scrolling past his address, long since saved on his account, he reaches the “Any Other Requests?” box and snickers as he types in the message. After making sure it’s typo free he enters his credit card info, hits submit, and waits.

 

(At Pizza Xpress, Jongdae peers at the screen where the online orders stream in and lets out a cackle. “Hey Baek! I think we’ve got just the delivery for you…”)

 

Kyungsoo jumps up at the sound of a familiar knock on his door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Baekhyun’s standing there, boxes in hand and a grin on his face. 

“Someone here asked for a special Valentine’s delivery, I do believe?” Baekhyun says, glancing down at the receipt briefly. “First, here are your chicken strips,” he says as he hands over the smaller box. 

Kyungsoo takes it, careful to keep his hands on the edges where it’s not too hot. When he looks up, Baekhyun’s opened the pizza to reveal a pepperoni heart in the center of the pie. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Baekhyun says, beaming as Kyungsoo looks at the pizza, a slight flush across his cheeks. 

Kyungsoo manages to snap out of his shock for a moment, looking back up at Baekhyun before smiling. “This is very nice, but it’s not what I requested,” he says, quietly. 

He watches as Baekhyun blinks for a moment, clearly trying to summon up a comeback. There’s a moment when his face lights up. “Ah yes, well this is just a bonus. But if you’re referring to the request you entered on the site...ah here it is _send your cutest delivery boy to keep me company this Valentine’s_. Well...clearly here I am.”

Baekhyun looks smug as he stands here, slowly closing the pizza box and batting his eyelashes at Kyungsoo. In the past few weeks Kyungsoo has learned that one of his favorite past times when faced with a smug Baekhyun is to knock him down a peg, so he schools his expression into something innocent before replying “...are you really their cutest delivery boy?”

Kyungsoo fights not to immediately snicker at the way Baekhyun gapes before pouting exaggeratedly, pushing his way inside with the pizza box to place it on the kitchen counter. “I’m offended you could think otherwise...it’s already a miracle someone as cute as me is working at that grease pit.” 

Kyungsoo walks over, placing the chicken strips next to the pizza and watches Baekhyun lean against the counter and do his best to maintain a hurt expression.

“I came here to keep my boyfriend company on Valentine’s...but perhaps I’m not wanted here,” Baekhyun huffs, turning towards the door when Kyungsoo pulls him back and plants a solid kiss on his pout, waiting until he feels Baekhyun sigh into the kiss to deepen it. 

Kyungsoo pulls away after a while, smiling at Baekhyun’s dazed expression. “Pizza time? There’s soda and beer in the fridge,” Kyungsoo says, slowly pulling away to grab some plates for them to take to the couch. 

Moments later a loud squeak is Kyungsoo’s only warning before Baekhyun is plastered to his back, lips pressed gently to his neck, thank yous and I love yous whispered against his skin. Baekhyun pulls back enough for Kyungsoo to turn around, bask in the sincere look of joy on Baekhyun’s face as he holds up the little pouch of chocolates and card Kyungsoo had fastened to the fridge. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, leaning in for one last quick kiss before handing Baekhyun a plate.

***

A couple hours later, full of pizza and curled up on the couch with Baekhyun’s head resting on his shoulder, Kyungsoo gently nudges Baekhyun and asks, “by the way, how were you able to just stay here after delivering my pizza?”

Baekhyun hums, laughs a bit before answering. “Jongdae drove me here. There weren’t any managers on shift and it was close enough to nine that he told me to, and I quote, _‘go get your man.’_ ”

He tries not to, but it’s only a moment before Kyungsoo is shuddering with laughter at Baekhyun’s impression, Baekhyun soon joining him until they’re both laughing for the sake of laughing more than anything else. As they come down from the high, Kyungsoo feels fingers intertwine with his own and smiles, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me, i don't know how this happened
> 
> thanks for reading ♥


End file.
